


你看到的我是蓝色的

by JOYCE000



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JOYCE000/pseuds/JOYCE000





	你看到的我是蓝色的

序  
一年多了。  
准确来说是549天。  
林彦俊又回到了台北。

结束了一天的工作之后回到宾馆，林彦俊才开始整理自己拍的图。  
整体构图主要为学校的操场，但远远的角落中，戳出一个尖针。  
是台北101。  
不愧为地标性的建筑啊，想不拍到都很难。林彦俊心里想。

这个地标性建筑对林彦俊来说却不仅仅是地标。

 

1.  
2016年的末尾，林彦俊接到了一个新的工作。  
为一位歌手拍摄歌曲mv。

“彦俊，这个忙你可一定得帮我！”朋友硬拉着林彦俊。  
“可我是摄影师，拍照的，我哪会拍mv啊！”  
“诶呀，这是个新人歌手，请不起多有名的拍摄团队，而且第一首歌，也不要多复杂，就一点简单的视频然后剪辑剪辑就可以了嘛。反正你这工作室也刚起步，还管什么定位啊！”  
林彦俊实在是磨不过朋友，只得应下了这门差事。  
一个mv，应该也不会有什么问题吧。

很快，林彦俊就见到了这个歌手。  
与其说是歌手，不如说只是一个小孩。

“你好，我叫陈立农。”  
林彦俊看着眼前这个对他笑得见牙不见眼的男生，乖顺的黑发垂在额前，穿着简单的t恤和蓝色条纹衬衫，高高瘦瘦的，透露着清新的朝气。

可是不像一个歌手，也许一辈子都不会出名。

林彦俊心里冒出这种丧气的想法。  
摇摇头把这种想法甩开。  
“你好，我是林彦俊。”

认识了之后，林彦俊才发现这个mv并没有他想象中那么好拍。  
陈立农看起来还是个没长大的孩子，但实际上心里想法很多，是一个很有主见很成熟的人。  
而林彦俊呢，虽然不是专门拍mv的，但是既然接了这个工作，自然也是不会怠慢， 听过demo之后就已经规划好了拍摄行程。  
很显然，两个人不能达成共识。

“这样吧这样吧，接下来的两天，你们去踩踩点好吧，踩踩点，哪里好，就在哪里拍，嘿嘿。”  
朋友看两人各执己见的样子只好出来打圆场。  
其实朋友不清楚，林彦俊一点也不生气。  
他喜欢别人有自己的态度。

第二天一早，林彦俊就来到陈立农的家门口，准备带他去踩点。  
“早啊彦俊。”  
陈立农很自来熟，一天过去已经不叫他的全名了。  
“我们去什么地方？”  
“到了你就知道了。”

林彦俊带陈立农来的这个地方没有名字。

不是什么地标建筑，也不是什么旅游名胜，甚至没办法划分区域。  
是一片平房。  
“就是这里吗？”  
出乎意料的，陈立农的语气中并没有嫌弃与不解，反而是充满好奇。  
“对，就是这里。你到时候就在这里，”  
“彦俊，你怎么找到这里的？”  
林彦俊话还没说完就被陈立农打断了。  
“我？我就无意间找来的。”  
“啊哈，彦俊你好厉害，这么偏僻的地方都能被你找到。”

林彦俊没有说，这样的地方他找到过很多。  
刚从台南来到台北的时候，他对这里一无所知，也带着自己的相机和别人一样去到各个有名的地方。  
但很快，他就觉得索然无味。  
于是他开始自己看。  
不是带着别人的建议，而是只凭自己的眼睛去发现。  
他几乎徒步走遍了整个台北，每一个没有人烟的地方，每一个不被重视的地方，他都看过了。

“彦俊，这里还挺特别的。”  
陈立农的话把他的思绪拉了回来。  
“是吧。”  
两个人没再说什么，而是在这里绕来绕去，小小的一个地方，岔口却很多。  
“注意点，别走丢了。”  
陈立农新鲜劲还在，东张西望走得很慢。林彦俊伸手拉住陈立农的胳膊，让他往自己这边靠了靠。  
陈立农的视线从废弃房屋屋顶上晒太阳的猫身上回过来，看到林彦俊在自己眼前放大的脸。

陈立农下意识的牵住林彦俊的手。

真的，只是下意识。陈立农想。

“你觉得这里怎么样？”逛得差不多，林彦俊问。  
“我觉得这里挺好的。”  
“那好，那我们回去吧。”  
“诶，不去我说的地方看看吗？”  
“不去了，不早了。”  
陈立农抬起头看着还没有完全落下去的太阳。  
“彦俊，现在，还有一晚上呢。”  
林彦俊也抬头看了看，嗯，快要晚上了。

“我先回去了。”  
林彦俊迈开腿就走，但陈立农手长一下子拉住了他。  
“你是有什么急事吗？这么急着走。”  
“没有。”  
“那就去我指定的地点看看啊！”  
“不行，我，”  
林彦俊深吸了一口气。

“我有夜盲症。”

“什么，夜盲症？”  
“我要回去了，晚了我就看不见了。”  
可陈立农还是死死的拉着林彦俊的胳膊不让他走。  
“没事，我拉着你。”  
陈立农看着林彦俊，没有一点笑意，很严肃的样子。

两个人来到台北101大厦侧面的大草坪的时候，太阳刚刚完全落下。  
晚上就要来了。  
林彦俊的视线已经开始模糊了，他知道自己很快就会什么都看不清，即将陷入黑暗的恐惧萦绕上心头。  
突然自己的手被拉住了。  
“彦俊，别害怕。”  
陈立农在他耳边轻轻的说。  
林彦俊能感觉到他离自己很近，呼吸几乎就打在自己的皮肤上，自己的手被他拉着，很紧，就像一松手自己就会跑掉一样。  
“陈立农，呃，其实，你不用拉的这么紧，我看不清，跑不掉的。”  
林彦俊支支吾吾的说。  
陈立农轻轻笑了一下，手上的力度倒是没有改变。

“陈立农，你说你非要晚上带我来这里干嘛呢？我又看不见。”林彦俊纳闷的问到。  
“那我怎么知道你看不见嘛。”  
“我刚才不是跟你说了吗？”  
“那你不是刚才才说吗？”  
两个人像两个小孩子一样你一言我一语争论个不休，可话题来来去去似乎进入了死胡同，空气一下安静了下来。

“彦俊，那你平时晚上怎么办呢？”  
两个人无聊的坐在草坪上，陈立农开始没话找话说。  
“睡觉。”  
“啊？睡觉？”  
“对啊，反正我又看不清，睁眼闭眼一个样啊。”  
林彦俊慢悠悠的在草坪上躺下。  
“那你晚上从来没有出来过吗？”  
陈立农在林彦俊的旁边躺下。  
“是啊，我这是先天性的，所以我从很小的时候晚上就不怎么出来了。”  
“你完全看不见吗？”  
“现在还不是，但以后应该会吧。”  
旁边的陈立农不回话了，嗯，也没什么好说的了吧，林彦俊觉得。

“那今天你会看到夜晚的台北的。”  
陈立农突然说。  
林彦俊有点奇怪的看向他，可是模模糊糊的什么也看不见。  
离得这么近都看不清人，还看什么台北啊，林彦俊觉得他在开玩笑。

可陈立农并没有开玩笑。

“彦俊！快！你起来看！”  
“看什么啊，我看不见。”  
林彦俊一脸不耐烦可还是被陈立农拽着从草坪上坐起来。  
“彦俊，你，能看到一点？”  
陈立农在一边小心翼翼的问。

林彦俊睁大了眼睛，有点不可思议。  
“能，看到，一点。”  
“哈哈，是吧，我就说吧，这肯定能看到。”  
“这是，什么？”  
林彦俊眼前模模糊糊，只能看到一点亮光，看不清其他轮廓。  
“就是台北101！既然你说你晚上没有出来过，那你肯定不知道，每天晚上这里都会有灯光秀，作为台北第一高楼，这么明显，我就知道你肯定能看见一点的！”  
“嗯，是有一点。”  
“你能看到什么？陈立农好奇的问。”  
“就，一点，蓝色。”

 

2016年12月3日，周六。  
台北101亮起了蓝色的灯。

 

2.  
mv的拍摄工作有条不紊的进行着。  
因为两个人互相让步了。  
林彦俊答应陈立农在台北101大厦前的草坪上拍，而陈立农则答应林彦俊将晚上改成白天拍摄。

“这是你的工作室啊？”  
因为讨论mv剪辑的事情，陈立农第一次来到了林彦俊的工作室。  
“嗯，也不完全吧，这里既是我家，也是我工作室。”  
林彦俊指了指旁边的床和桌子。  
“哇，你这里正对着台北101诶！”  
陈立农走到飘窗前面。  
“是啊。诶，你过来看一下，这个你打算要什么样子的？”  
“啊？什么？”  
“就这个片段，你打算要单色还是混剪？”  
陈立农坐在林彦俊旁边的位置上，林彦俊看着电脑屏幕，而他看着林彦俊。  
其实林彦俊很好看，陈立农觉得。  
“好看。”陈立农迷迷糊糊的说。  
林彦俊纳闷的看着陈立农“诶！你！有没有听我说！”  
“啊！啊，我是说，都可以，都好看。”陈立农回过神来。  
这孩子，平时不是挺有想法的嘛，林彦俊心里觉得奇怪。

接下来的几天陈立农都赖在林彦俊的工作室，到了晚上也不愿意走。  
“你不走你睡哪啊？”林彦俊无可奈何的说。  
“睡床啊。”  
林彦俊差点一口水喷出来。  
“你睡床我睡哪啊？”  
“你也睡床啊！”  
陈立农一副理直气壮的样子。  
“反正你到了晚上就看不见了，我不怕你对我做什么。”  
林彦俊感觉自己一定是上辈子欠他的。

虽然看不见，但是林彦俊对自己睡觉的时候旁边多了一个人感到很奇怪。  
似乎是感觉到他的僵硬，陈立农往他这边靠了靠，两个人的胳膊挨着胳膊。

“彦俊，你为什么想到当一个摄影师啊？”陈立农在黑暗中问到。  
“就，喜欢啊。相机和照片是对我来说很重要的东西。如果去旅行只能带一样东西我都会带相机。照片对我来说，是留住回忆最好的东西。”  
“哇，彦俊，你以后一定会成为很厉害的摄影吧。”  
“呵呵，谁知道呢。”  
“睡吧，不早了。”

陈立农每天晚上住在这里，就每天晚上问一些问题，像一本活体的《十万个为什么》。  
“阿俊，你觉得最完美的快乐是什么样的？”  
林彦俊愣了一会。  
“是遗憾美，我觉得。”  
“故事里的人为什么不能一直幸福快乐的生活呢？”  
“哈哈，那就不叫故事了啊。”  
林彦俊忍不住笑了。  
黑暗中他感觉到有什么东西戳了戳自己的脸。  
“阿俊，你的酒窝很好看。”

林彦俊反应过来，陈立农正在看着自己。  
那种自己看不到别人，可是别人能看到自己的不安感悄悄涌上来。  
突然，自己的手被拉着蒙住了什么。  
“阿俊，现在我的眼睛也被你蒙住了，你不要害怕。”  
林彦俊感觉到陈立农的睫毛轻轻的颤动，扫在自己的掌心。  
手上痒痒的。  
心里也是。

因为陈立农的每个晚上，林彦俊好像觉得黑夜也变得有趣起来。  
陈立农像一个小孩子，有的时候会牵着他的手睡，有的时候会翻过来抱着他睡。  
林彦俊低头就能看到他的发旋。

“阿俊，你今天有什么故事给我讲吗？”  
陈立农不问问题的晚上就叫林彦俊给他讲故事。  
“没有。”  
林彦俊又不是什么午夜电台的主播，虽然他平时看很多电影和书，可是每晚给人讲故事真的不ok。  
“那我给你讲一个吧。”  
陈立农没等林彦俊回答就自顾自的说起来。

“从前，有一个小兔子，有一天他认识了一只小猫咪，这只小猫咪很怕黑，所以小兔子每晚都陪着他。一天，一天，慢慢的，他喜欢上了这只小猫咪，他想和小猫咪在一起，可是他不敢告诉小猫咪，你说，他该怎么办？”

林彦俊沉默了一会。  
“他应该放弃。他们不可能在一起，在一起就不是故事了。”

“那如果不是本来就不是故事呢？”  
林彦俊感觉到陈立农突然从床上坐了起来。

“林彦俊，我想和你在一起，不可以吗？”

林彦俊似乎是被他的直白给吓到了。  
其实，好像，也不是不可以。  
林彦俊心里正犹豫着，就感觉有什么东西靠近了自己。

“阿俊，我们之间本来就不是什么故事。”  
陈立农突然吻住了他。  
这个吻很生涩，又带着一点讨好。  
陈立农很快就离开了他的唇。  
“我们不在一起才是事故。”  
他在林彦俊的唇边轻轻的说。

 

平安夜的晚上，陈立农坐在林彦俊的工作室不愿意走，非要陪他过圣诞。  
“圣诞节而已，又不是跨年，还等零点吗？”  
林彦俊嘲笑他小孩子气，但是也没轰他走。  
“阿俊，今天的101是蓝色的。”  
“啊，因为今天是周六啊，你不是说每周六不是蓝色嘛。”  
林彦俊从床上起来，摸索着走到窗边，窗外泛着蓝莹莹的光。

平安夜到处都很热闹，街上人来人往的。林彦俊看不清路上的行人，但他能隐约听到隔壁的一对情侣在吵架。  
“你说，如果我有一天离开了你呢？”  
林彦俊靠在飘窗上，漫不经心的问到。  
“如果这样的话，”  
陈立农从后面轻轻搂住他，下巴抵在他的头顶。

“如果这样我会难过的。”  
“如果我难过，那每一天都会是蓝色的。”  
“为什么是蓝色？”  
“因为，”  
“因为蓝色代表渴望，又代表忧郁。”

林彦俊刚想问这是什么意思。  
“砰！”  
窗外突然开始放起了烟花。  
“啊，阿俊，有烟花诶！”  
林彦俊知道自己肯定看不清窗外的烟花，所以他把头向另一个方向偏，看到陈立农，离得很近，他的眼睛里倒映着烟花的光芒。  
但是好像比烟花还好看。林彦俊心里想。  
林彦俊想凑近看看。  
刚一靠近，一直痴痴的看着窗外的男孩突然低下头来。

一个吻。

两个人都没有把眼睛闭上。  
林彦俊能模糊的看到陈立农澄澈的眸子里映照的烟花。

“圣诞快乐！”  
陈立农把头微微抬起来，两个人鼻尖抵着鼻尖。  
“圣诞快乐。”

 

2016年12月24日，周六。  
台北101亮起了蓝色的灯。

 

3.  
陈立农没有工作的时候，就喜欢和林彦俊一起出去逛街。

这天，林彦俊很早就被敲门声给吵醒了。  
“阿俊！阿俊！”  
陈立农在门口“扰民”，林彦俊不得不赶紧去开门。  
“干什么啊？”  
被吵醒的林彦俊可不好惹，陈立农知道这点，所以他一下给了林彦俊一个熊抱，对他露出人畜无害的微笑。  
“阿俊，我们今天一起出去吧。”

林彦俊去买冰淇淋的时候，陈立农一个人坐在长椅上一边玩手机一边等着他。  
回来的时候，他看到几个女生正在角落里对着陈立农指指点点，还有一个女生偷拍了他。  
陈立农并没有注意到这件事，林彦俊走过去之后那几个女生也就走开了。

“呐，大冬天的吃什么冰激凌。”  
林彦俊没好气的把冰激凌往陈立农手上一塞。  
“嘿嘿。”陈立农不说话就只是傻笑。  
两个人就这样穿着厚重的棉袄，坐在街边的长椅上吃着冰激凌。  
吃完以后，两个人走在回去的路上。陈立农悄悄的握住林彦俊缩在棉袄里的手。

“诶，你是，陈立农吗？”  
突然路上有一个女生拦住了陈立农。  
“啊，我是，怎么了吗？”  
陈立农下意识的放开了林彦俊的手。  
又是下意识。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，我能，跟你和张照吗？”  
女生小心翼翼的举着手机。  
“啊？啊，可以啊。”陈立农笑着说。  
“啊，叫我这个朋友给我们拍吧，他是摄影师。”  
陈立农热情的把手机递给林彦俊。

“呃，我能问一下，你是怎么认识我的吗？”  
拍完照陈立农忍不住问。  
“你上微博热搜了，你不知道吗？”

女生离开后，陈立农打开手机才发现自己真的上了热搜。  
“路人偶遇陈立农求信息”  
林彦俊不经意间看到陈立农手机屏幕上的几个字，看来就是刚才那几个女生了。  
陈立农还在低头看手机，林彦俊已经走出去好远了。

“诶，阿俊，你等等我！”  
陈立农追上去，“阿俊，你怎么啦？”  
“没怎么。”  
“阿俊，你生气啦？你不喜欢我和女孩子一起拍照吗？”  
“没有。”  
林彦俊说的很平静，他是真的没有生气。  
但那天两个人分开的气氛有点奇怪。

凌晨两点了。  
林彦俊从来没有这个时候还不睡过。  
他一直觉得既然自己到了晚上就看不清，那睡着和醒着有什么区别呢？  
所以他从来不知道，凌晨两点的自己思绪是这么清晰。

他靠在工作室的飘窗上，无神的看着外面，大脑却很理智。

如果陈立农有一天真的红了呢？  
这是他之前从来没有想过的。  
从他第一次见到陈立农开始，他先入为主的认为他不会成名。  
为什么呢？没有理由。  
后来呢？他因为这个固有的印象所以从来没有认真去审视过这个男生。  
他个子高挑，外表温润帅气，歌唱风格多样，水平稳定，爱笑有感染力。  
难道真的不会出名吗？

如果他是因为自己才出不了名呢？  
林彦俊的脑子里突然冒出这个想法。

如果真的那样的话，会后悔吗？

不是陈立农，而是自己。

 

第二天他和陈立农没有见面，但是晚上却接到了他打来的电话。  
陈立农从不会晚上给林彦俊打电话，林彦俊看不清，凭着感觉接通了电话。  
“喂？”林彦俊听到那边很嘈杂。  
“阿俊！”  
“陈立农？你喝酒了？”  
“嘿嘿，阿俊，我跟你说个事，我今天签约了一个新歌，电影主题曲你知道吗？”  
“你喝多了陈立农，赶紧回家吧。”  
“阿俊，你能不能来接我？我想见你。”  
“陈立农，你疯了吗？我怎么来？”  
“诶呀，我想见你，我现在就想！”  
陈立农在电话那头发起了酒疯。  
林彦俊表面上很嫌弃他，但心里却琢磨起怎么去见他。  
盲人晚上还能出门呢，更何况他只是夜盲啊，他心里这么想着，摸索着穿上鞋，打开门，准备去见陈立农。

他正下楼的时候，电话那边传来陈立农和别人说话的声音。  
“农农，诶呀，你怎么喝的这么醉啊！”  
“没事，我，开心，嘿嘿。”  
“通电话呢？恋人啊？”  
“不是，一个朋友。”  
陈立农喝得晕乎乎的，但回答起问题来倒是没有一点犹豫。  
和别人说话的过程中，他听到电话里隐约传来什么东西重重的落在地上的闷响。  
林彦俊应该睡着了吧，陈立农挂断了电话。

 

应该叫做冷战吗？  
林彦俊几天没有联系陈立农。陈立农很纳闷，也很生气。  
冷战了几天，陈立农还是忍不住给林彦俊打了电话。  
“今天，一起跨年吗？”  
啊，原来今天已经是2016年的最后一天了啊。林彦俊才反应过来。  
“好啊。”

林彦俊到陈立农家的时候，他正一个人坐在沙发上看电视。林彦俊没说什么，走过去坐在他旁边。  
陈立农不经意的把手放在了林彦俊背后的沙发上，就像搂着他一样。  
可是并没有真的搂着他。

电视上突然放起了陈立农的画面，是他参加一个室外的音乐节，因为他而去的粉丝并不多，可是现场很多路人都被他给圈粉了。  
电视里吵吵闹闹的。  
电视外却很安静。

“我们分手吧。”  
林彦俊说得很平静，就好像一件无关紧要的事。  
“为什么？”  
陈立农也回答得很平静，就好像一件意料之中的事。  
“我觉得我们不合适。”  
“哪里不合适？”  
陈立农好像铁了心要刨根问底。  
“你觉得如果你红了，我们还能在一起吗？”  
“为什么不能？”  
“你能光明正大的告诉所有人，你有一个同性的男朋友吗？”  
这下陈立农被问住了。  
他不是没有想过这个问题。  
他很清楚答案是什么。

沉默。

林彦俊突然站起来。  
“我去收拾一下。”  
他说这就往房间里面走，陈立农没有拦着他，而是坐在沙发上开了一瓶酒。

来到卧室。衣柜里面有几件之前他落在这里的衣服，陈立农已经洗干净了。抽屉里面还有一个自己上次忘在这里的手表。  
来到厨房。碗柜里有一个和陈立农的情侣杯子，是他非要买的。  
来到书房。自己总是带一些书来，看完了就忘记带走。

林彦俊也不知道自己为什么关上书柜的门，就拉开了抽屉，可能是习惯了打开抽屉吧。  
里面有一个本子。  
打开来，是一个歌本，上面是陈立农抄的歌词。  
再翻几页，林彦俊突然停下了。

是林彦俊。  
“林彦俊，林彦俊，林彦俊，林彦俊，林彦俊，林彦俊……”

一整页都写满了林彦俊。  
一整本都写满了林彦俊。

 

工作室。  
林彦俊靠在飘窗上。  
睡不着。毫无睡意。

林彦俊觉得自己有点想他。  
天知道他今天是怎么自己一个人回来的，他已经很久没有体会过原来黑暗是这么可怕的东西了。  
过马路的时候是一个好心的男生扶他的，应该是被当做了盲人吧，林彦俊心里想。  
他开始想念那个每个夜晚都牵着他的手。

坐在窗边，他又看到了一点模糊的蓝光，那好像是他夜晚全部的色彩。

 

等到陈立农酒醒的时候，已经深夜了。  
屋子里面漆黑的。  
林彦俊不在了。  
像是感应到什么，陈立农站起来向书房走去。  
打开抽屉。

和林彦俊一起消失的，还有写满林彦俊名字的歌本。

 

2016年12月31日，周六。  
台北101亮起了蓝色的灯。

 

4.  
2018年的年中，林彦俊又回到了台北。  
这里已经变了很多，它成长，变成熟，变得更有魅力，飞速向着更好跑去。

可林彦俊却并不是这样。

两年过去了，林彦俊还是没能成为有名的摄影师，工作室从台北搬去北京也没有任何用处。

平庸不是因为他没有能力。  
平庸是没有原因的。

这次到台北来的工作也是朋友给他介绍的，给一个网红拍照片。  
报销来回机票。  
朋友这样承诺，他才来的。  
拍摄进行的很顺利，基本都按照林彦俊的设想进行，原定一个星期的拍摄计划五天就完成了。  
合作方给他买的下周一回北方的飞机票，自己改签还要加钱，那就多待几天吧。林彦俊决定。

很久没有回到台北了，走在街上有点奇妙的感觉。  
就好像是一个很久不见的老朋友，当你再见到他的时候，你恍惚觉得熟悉，却又不敢叫出他的名字，因为他已经改变太多。

林彦俊见到陈立农的时候就是这样。

远远的看见他的时候，虽然他带着黑色口罩，低着头摆弄手机，但林彦俊几乎一眼就认出了他。  
林彦俊不敢叫他，因为他现在已经是很有名气的偶像歌手了。  
那个曾经被自己认为不会成名的人，早就红透了半边天。

没有叫他，但也没有装作不认识低头走开，林彦俊就这样看着陈立农。  
直到陈立农抬头看到他。

两个人就这么在大马路上互相看着，没有人说一句话。  
林彦俊不知道开口说什么。  
还是陈立农先开口说。

“嗨，好久不见哦。”

就像两个普通的，阔别多年的普通朋友一样。

陈立农提议去咖啡馆里坐一坐，林彦俊没有拒绝。

坐在位置上，两个人并没有陷入尴尬的沉默，反而你一言我一语，交流得很顺畅。就像很久不见的朋友在一起叙旧，好像有说不完的话。  
林彦俊知道了陈立农现在的歌手之路走得风生水起了，陈立农也知道了林彦俊的工作室搬去了北京还是不瘟不火了。  
两个人好像无话不说。

但谁也没有提过去。

时间一点点流逝，林彦俊抬头看了一眼店外面。  
快要天黑了。  
陈立农似乎是看出了他的担心。  
“没关系，天黑了我送你回去。”

两个人走在回去的路上，陈立农下意识的牵住林彦俊的手。  
又是下意识。  
陈立农有点恍惚回到他们第一次见面的那天。

回去的路说长不长，说短也不短，两年过去，林彦俊已经习惯了一片漆黑，即使是夜晚他也能凭感觉行动，就像盲人也有行动能力一样。

但他并没有挣开陈立农的手。  
两个人就这样牵着，一路寂静。

快到家门口的时候，陈立农突然问。  
“那个，那个歌本。”  
林彦俊其实知道他说什么。  
“什么歌本啊？”  
“就是，我有一个歌本，是你，你带走了吗？”  
陈立农问的小心翼翼又满怀期待。  
“没有。”  
“可是，”

“我没有带走，我扔了。”

陈立农震惊看向林彦俊，他一脸平静，似乎说的是一件理所应当的事。  
“你，怎么能，”  
陈立农感觉心里闷闷的，说不出一句完整的话。

“我为什么要带走？既然我离开就决定忘记你。”  
“那你也不能扔掉啊！”  
“因为我想你也忘记我。”

沉默。

林彦俊挣开他的手向门口走去。

“你知道吗？”  
陈立农突然开口说到。

“后来的每一天，对我来说都是蓝色的。”

林彦俊停下来，回过头去，隐约看见陈立农低着头，并没有抬头看他，就好像这句话根本不是对他说的。  
林彦俊转身离开。  
转过头的时候，他恍惚看见有泪滴划过少年的脸庞，被灯光映照成蓝色，落在光影中消失不见。  
应该是幻觉吧，林彦俊想，自己不是看不见的嘛。

 

“如果有一天我离开了你呢？”  
“如果这样我会难过的。”  
“如果我难过，那每一天都会是蓝色的。”  
“为什么是蓝色？”  
“因为，”  
“因为蓝色代表渴望，又代表忧郁。”

是我想见你，又失去你。

 

2018年7月7日，周六。  
台北101亮起了蓝色的灯。

 

 

＊  
《你看到的我是蓝色的》原唱为李霄云，发行时间为2010年。  
mv拍摄地点为台北，其中有一个片段中出现了台北地标建筑台北101大厦。  
该大厦的图片分别于2016-12-31和2018-7-03作为橘微博配图出现，时隔549天。

台北101大厦每晚都会进行灯光秀，按照彩虹赤橙黄绿青蓝紫的顺序一天一种，每周六的晚上台北101都会是蓝色的，而2016年的最后一天12月31日恰好为周六。  
文中出现的12月3日，平安夜12月24日，均为周六。

1802年，诺瓦利斯发表了尚未完成的小说《海因里希.冯.奥夫特丁恩》，这是一部浪漫主义文学，其中蓝色的涵义是对生命意义的渴望。它象征乌托邦式遥不可及的理想。  
现在在西方蓝色代表男性，而在一战之前，蓝色代表女性。所以同性恋的男人在过去也被成为“蓝色的”。


End file.
